


Drafting

by Runie (Runic)



Series: "We Do Not Work at a Strip Club" [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif is going to ensure Jane buys a new car, even if she has to drag her to the dealers. She just has to convince Jane that a food truck is not useful for everyday use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drafting

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been planning to introduce this pairing into this series for a long time now, and I’m really excited to finally be at a point where I can. I hope you enjoy it.

“Sif, I found the perfect solution!”

Sif blinks as a paper is shoved in her face the minute Jane opens the door. “What are you showing me? Your hands are shaking.”

“Because I’m excited!” Jane squeals. The paper is lowered to reveal Jane’s beaming face. She is literally bouncing up and down on the back of her heels. “Look!”

Sif pries the paper from Jane’s hands, the cook waiting for Sif to read with her hands held up in front of her mouth. It does not take Sif long to find the ad, there’s only one that has to do with both food and vehicles. “Jane,” Sif says evenly, trying to crush Jane’s excitement in the gentlest way possible, “while I’m sure we could eventually convince Thor to invest in a food truck, this isn’t practical for everyday use.”

“But it has wheels and a kitchen!” Jane protests. Her whole body remains tense for a long moment before she sighs heavily, shoulders slumping. “I know. I knew it was a bad idea, but I just kept building up all these reasons I should do it.”

“Hey.” Sif puts her arms around Jane, trying not to think about how good her shampoo smells, and pulls her close. “It’ll be all right. First thing’s first, we get you a working car so I don’t have to worry about you all the time.” Jane’s lips turn upward in a smile before she catches herself, but Sif has already seen it. She jostles Jane playfully. “And then, we’ll come back here and draft up a proposal for why Thor should buy you a food truck.”

“You know,” Jane begins slowly, “if I’m going to be cooking, I’m going to need someone up front to take orders.”

Sif nods. “It’s going to have to be a really good proposal if Thor is going to have to hire a new cook _and_ a new waitress. You know how much he hates interviews.”

Jane laughs as Sif opens the passenger side door of her car. “Loki will probably insist on doing it, what with how hiring our newest cook turned out for Thor.”

Sif groans as she turns on the ignition. “You’re probably right. We’re never going find another cook if you leave.”

/

“Seriously, Sif, you don’t mind?”

“Jane, for the thousandth time, it’s fine. The paperwork has already been done anyways. You wanted a yellow bug, you’re getting a yellow bug.”

“Yeah, but if I’d just gone with the lime green one you wouldn’t be having to drive me around,” Jane tries to protest as she unlocks the door to her house, holding the door open for Sif.

“The yellow one is in better condition, _and_ has fewer miles on it,” Sif reminds her. “Jane, really, it’s no trouble. It’ll get here next week, and you won’t have to wait for me to pick you up.”

Jane smiles, that sweet one that makes Sif forget to breathe. “You’re an angel.”

“I prefer goddess,” Sif says haughtily, before both she and Jane collapse in a fit of giggles. “All right, I have to work tomorrow, so any errands you need to run have to be done before one.”

“Um, I do need to pick up some groceries, but Darcy is supposed to come with me to pick up some things for the restaurant.” Jane begins to pull out mixing bowls and pans, followed by different food items.

“Uh, Jane, what are you doing?”

“Oh.” Jane stops, staring at the items before her for a minute before turning around to Sif. “I thought, um, if we were working on that draft tonight I’d make you dinner. Did you want to order in instead? Sorry, I just assumed.”

Sif can’t stop the smile that crosses her face. Jane is absolutely adorable. “It’s okay. You cook, I take notes. We’ll get this proposal done, and you’ll have your food truck in no time.”

“Our food truck,” Jane corrects. “You’re coming with me, remember?”

“Of course.”


End file.
